


There’s nothing like looking, if you want to find something

by oddlyfamiliar



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Emily POV, Eye Sex, F/M, Set somewhere in season 12, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:51:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7420648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddlyfamiliar/pseuds/oddlyfamiliar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this tumblr prompt from <a href="http://brakespeareny.tumblr.com/">brakespeareny</a>:</p><p>"Hmmmm I have a prompt… Jotch, eyesex, team notice said eyesex"</p>
            </blockquote>





	There’s nothing like looking, if you want to find something

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking Jotch prompts over at [my tumblr](http://oddlyfamiliar.tumblr.com/)! Feel free to drop any words or ideas in my ask box (or send an IM, whichever). I'm trying to get my writing juices going again :)

“So...” Emily mutters, leaning towards JJ so the rest of the team can’t overhear the conversation from their scattered positions around the jet. “What’s going on with you two?”

JJ glances up at her, confusion written across her face. “What’s going on with who?”

“You and Hotch,” Emily nudges her elbow against JJ’s arm gently, but JJ doesn’t seem to be following still. “Y’know. The _looks_...”

“I don’t... what looks?”

“Oh, c’mon, the _Looks_ ,” Emily says again. She remembers that there always used to be a certain about of ‘tension’ between JJ and Hotch back when she was with the team the first time around, but ever since she’s come back - and most noticeably, ever since JJ and Will divorced - the looks have kicked up in intensity. Emily is pretty certain that the two of them are going to set fire to the damn jet if they keep looking at each other the way they were during the debrief a few minutes ago.

“Emily, I have no idea what you’re talking about,” JJ whispers harshly, but the faint blush staining her cheeks tells a different story. Okay, if that’s the way she wants to play it, then Emily will just have to fight dirty.

“I’m talking about the way Hotch was looking at you like he wanted to bend you over this table and fuck you until you screamed his name,” Emily whispers, leaning closer into JJ’s ear. “And the way you were looking at him right back, like you wanted to hitch your skirt up, climb into his lap, and ride him until he cried.”

JJ lets out a quiet gasp, and Emily sits back in her seat and watches, smugly, as JJ automatically glances down the aisle to where Hotch is already staring at her. The blush across JJ’s cheeks deepens and it takes several long seconds until she looks away from Hotch. Slowly, JJ turns towards Emily, a mixture of awareness and panic on her face. “Fuck.”

“Oh, I’m pretty certain he’ll be happy to help you with that, Jay,” Emily smirks as she catches movement out of the corner of her eye. She quickly stands and steps aside so that Hotch can sit in her vacated seat, then makes her way down the jet to sit near Rossi.

“Mission accomplished?” Rossi asks her under his breath.

“You owe me $20. I told you I could get her to see the light,” Emily grins at him, before leaning out into the aisle to sneak a quick look at JJ and Hotch. She can just see JJ trail her fingertips across the back of Hotch’s hand before he turns it over and captures her fingers between his, then Rossi pulls her back into her seat properly.

“Let’s let them have a little bit of privacy, yeah? Anyway, we need to start planning on how to find someone for Reid next,” he waggles his eyebrows at her, and Emily can’t contain her laughter at his over-the-top expression. _God_ , she’s missed this team.


End file.
